


Blind

by pauraque



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of day is it outside?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during Season 2. I stopped watching around Season 5, so nothing after that informs this story.

"What kind of day is it outside?" Lionel asks, pulling on his undershirt.

She nudges the curtain aside, peering out. "It's nice," she says, faintly surprised. "Blue sky, birds at the feeder..."

He frowns. "Since when do we have a bird feeder?"

"I don't know," she says, and lets the curtain fall back, shutting out the light. "Maybe Lex put it up."

Lionel makes a noise of disapproval.

"What's wrong with that?"

He sighs heavily. "Behold the fowls of the air," he says, "for they sow not, neither do they reap, nor gather into barns; yet your heavenly father feedeth them."

Martha smiles tightly and presses a light-colored shirt into his hands, though this isn't her job. "It feels like it might be hot today," she says.

*

Lionel is supposed to walk for ten minutes every day, so at lunchtime they go out into the garden.

"The camellias are in bloom," she says. She lets her fingers slip from his elbow down to his wrist, and guides his hand to a blossom, its cool, damp folds. He breathes it in and closes his eyes.

*

She comes in, and he's slumped down asleep in his chair.

Covers his eyes with one hand, as she's noticed he always does when he wakes up. Maybe he can't stand opening his eyes to inexplicable darkness; maybe some part of him holds out hope that this time, this time...

He groans, rubbing his face. "I was dreaming..."

"Oh? What about?"

"I don't know... I was at one of the places I went to high school. And Lex was there..." He coughs and shakes his head. "I don't know, it's gone now." He says that abruptly, suddenly awake, as though remembering he doesn't tell his dreams.

She finds herself strangely eager to hear what he dreams about, but only makes a small, ambiguous noise.

*

She is driving him back from his doctor's appointment, and he is coldly angry as he always is after that. They're almost-arguing.

"You don't know what it's like," he growls, "to be poked and prodded, humiliated—"

"Yes, I do." Pause, quieter: "Before we adopted Clark, I was told I couldn't have children. We tried everything."

Something shifts in his expression, makes him look apologetic, sympathetic. A small voice in the back of her mind asks if he didn't already know that, but she ignores it.

*

He touches her everywhere his eyes would have looked.

She puts her leg over him and guides him in; sits all the way down onto his hips and claps her hand over her mouth to stifle the cry.

"I'm sorry," he breathes, pulling her gently off him and down to the side, and she's starting to say it's all right, don't worry, and then he moves down her body, feeling his way. Her cunt is wide open, and god his tongue feels so _good_ sliding up and through and over her clit, and she thinks he's tasting his own come, and she can't be quiet. She thinks of servants creeping through the house, and god _Lex_ somewhere asleep, but she can't she can't and she's moaning out loud and pushing up against him, holding his head.

*

She lies awake. Jonathan is snoring beside her. The window is open — as it always is — and the full moon is bright. Normally it doesn't bother her, but now it is keeping her awake. She tells herself it is keeping her awake.

She closes her eyes and it isn't enough; she pulls her pillow out from under her head and puts it over her face. Now it's dark, and after a while in darkness everything begins to seem close to her skin, close to her heart, everything close and orange-black.


End file.
